1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic package structures, and, more particularly, to an electronic package structure having an antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic industry, electronic products are designed to have multiple functions and great performance. Wireless communication technology is widely applied to a variety of electronic products for the electronic products to receive and transmit wireless signals. A modern communication module is required to be compact-sized and low-profiled. A patch antenna, since being compact, light and easy to be manufactured, is widely applied to a wireless communication module of an electronic product, such as a cell phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a wireless communication module 1 according to the prior art. The wireless communication module 1 comprises a substrate 10, a plurality of electronic elements 13 disposed on the substrate 10, an antenna structure 12, and a package encapsulant 11. The substrate 10 is a rectangular circuit board. The electronic elements 13 are disposed on the substrate 10 and electrically connected to the substrate 10. The antenna structure 12 is planar and has an antenna body 120 and conductive wires 121. The antenna body 120 is electrically connected via the conductive wires 121 to the electronic elements 13. The package encapsulant 11 encapsulates the electronic elements 13 and a portion of the conductive wires 121.
In the wireless communication module 1, since the antenna structure 12 is planar, it is difficult to fabricate the antenna body 120 and the electronic elements 13 integrally due to the electromagnetic radiation characteristics between the antenna structure 12 and the electronic elements 13 and the volume limitation of the antenna structure 12. As a result, the package encapsulant 11 does not encapsulate the antenna body 120, but the electronic element 13 only. Accordingly, molds used in a packaging process have to correspond to a range of the electronic elements 13, rather than to the size of the substrate 10, which adversely affects the packaging process.
Moreover, since the antenna structure 12 is planar, an additional disposing region where the package encapsulant 11 is not formed needs to be further disposed on a surface of the substrate 10. Therefore, the width of the substrate 10 is difficult to be reduced, and so does the width of the wireless communication module 1. Accordingly, the wireless communication module 1 does not meet the compact-size and low-profile requirements.
Therefore, how to solve the problems of the prior art is becoming an urgent issue in the art.